villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (DC)
Character Overview Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a man with half his face disfigured and mutilated and wearing a split-color suit. While prosecuting criminal boss Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Dent's face before Batman could intervene. This drove Dent insane with anger. He makes all of his decisions with his coin, is half scorched. 'Batman Forever' The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department Two-Face and His Thugs robbed the Second Bank Of Gotham. They had taken hostages and look like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman- with the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself-, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because, when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face apart from Dick, the youngest Grayson, who went on to join Batman as Robin. The Dark Knight In The Dark Knight, Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's "White Knight", and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knowing Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel, kidnaps them both, and straps both of them to time bombs, telling Batman the location of both, but giving him enough time to save only one. Batman chooses Rachel, but when he gets there, he finds Dent instead. Dent gets rescued (against his wishes, he wants his fiance saved), and Rachel dies in an explosion. Dent's left side gets burned, disfiguring the left half of his body. Angry, Dent wants revenge on those whom he believed responsible for Rachel's death- The Joker , Gordon, and Batman. He confronts Batman and Gordon on the top of a building where he plans to judge Gordon's son. Before that, he promptly shoots Batman through the chest when the coin lands bad heads and spares himself on the coin landing good heads. He dies when Batman tackles him and he falls off the ledge of the roof to his death. Batman: Arkham Asylum Two-Face is never really seen in the videogame'' Batman: Arkham Asylum''. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman’s strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent’s face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a “two-headed” trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman’s efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. He is set to appear in Batman: Arkham Asylum 2. Facts Real Name: Harvey Dent Occupation: Professional Criminal, District Attorney Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown / Grey Height: 6 ft Weight: 182 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #66 (August, 1942) Attributes *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that's differently styled on each side. *Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics, two .357 Magnum Colt Python revolvers, & a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver. *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two. *Defers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death. *Two-Face appears in'' Batman'', Batman Forever ''and ''The Dark Knight. *Billy Dee Williams portrayed Harvey Dent in Batman (1989). *Tommy Lee Jones portrayed Two-Face in Batman Forever. *Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent and Two-Face in The Dark Knight. *Two-Face's costume is seen in ''Batman & Robin ''movie. *Murdered Robin's family in the live action movie; Batman Forever Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Bosses Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Business Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Fighter Category:Mass Murderer Category:Heroes Lover Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disfigured Category:Heroes Motivator Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Warner Bros. Villains